


fairytales aren’t real (but you make it a reality)

by imnyoung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: :)), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack-ish???, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Prince Shin Hoseok | Wonho, hyungwon is whatever, why isn't that a tag, you'll know if you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnyoung/pseuds/imnyoung
Summary: In the middle of Hoseok’s well-deserved break from sparring lessons, the prince finds comfort in small freedoms, then nearly vomits, then meets a creep perched on a tree.Now, if only the creep wasn’tthatpretty…





	fairytales aren’t real (but you make it a reality)

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit. this is that.
> 
> also hyungwonho in that grazia magazine killed me and beared fruit to this rushed motherfucker so i hope yall enjoy it!!! uwu

Hoseok’s body ached all over. He understood why he had to be a better swordsman but he didn’t understand why they had to spar in the woods every time he has his lessons. The castle had enough space for swords to be flying all over the place and into the chandelier, so why did they have to do this here? 

His mentor had been driving at him for hours now, and every time Hoseok tried to call for a break, he’d just swing faster and harder. So when Hoseok finally found a blind spot and made him yield, he immediately ran into the woods for a well-deserved break. 

The trees looming around him are tall, calming as they sway with the wind, the sound of leaves rustling doing wonders to Hoseok’s adrenaline-addled brain. 

_Well, I suppose it has its perks._ Hoseok thinks as he rolls his shoulder, the joint there popping satisfyingly. He’s content just walking around, being surrounded by nature instead of consorts and jesters for once. It’s a nice change of pace from the usual stuffy royal setting, and after a moment, Hoseok understands why his mentor had wanted to leave the castle. 

Smiling, Hoseok looks up, the sun blinding but a nice warmth on his skin. He squints against it, a hand coming up to block its rays as he continues to bask in the sun. 

A strong wind gusts over him, fluffing his hair and cooling his still hot body, and he laughs at the sensation. 

He’s happy to have this small freedom, even if only for a while. 

He laughs freely —so unlike his stoic, mature character back in the kingdom— and spins around, wanting to feel more of this breeze, of this heat, knowing that only the sun and nature are watching him. 

The prince does so for a long while, sighing happily at the little grove he had decided to be his, until his world starts to spin and he has to stop before he vomits. 

Nonetheless, he’s elated. Laughing away the last of his giggles, he looks up once again to the big, bright star watching him. 

Only to find another pair intently staring, a smile on his lips. 

“Oh, Jesus!” Hoseok yells, previous feelings of elation dissipated and turned into apprehension. Clutching his sheathed sword, he takes a stance at the creep. 

But, damn, is he high up there. 

“Hey, you.” The man says, legs dangling casually from a high branch. 

Hoseok grips his sword tighter. “How long have you been there?” The prince asks, voice low, dangerous. 

Scoffing, the man lets himself drop the smile, leaning forward just as dangerously, the branch creaking under his weight and Hoseok resists the urge to put his hands up just in case he falls. “How long? You’re seriously asking me that?” 

The man, Hoseok notes, has big eyes and soft black hair atop his head, his thick lips twisted into a disappointed grimace. He’s dressed in fine white silk that looks too clean and too expensive to belong to any wildling in the woods. And he’s... almost pretty, Hoseok admits, his long, slender figure looking ethereal as he sways his feet back and forth, looking relatively at ease despite being a few feet off the ground. He seems to be glowing too, the sun behind him casting a soft halo over his hair. Hoseok could have mistaken him for an angel. 

Hoseok is interrupted from his analysis (borderline ogling) when the man clicks his tongue, calling out, “Longer than you have, _your highness_. I was just enjoying some me-time and suddenly you come prancing into my space and threatening to wave your sword around.”

Hoseok falters, “Hey, how do you know that? And what do you mean _’your space’_?”

Adjusting his sweaty palms against the leather handle, he looks around, wary. Just how did this man get up there, and how did he know him? If he truly is a wildling, then he shouldn’t even be able to communicate with him, that is unless— 

Hoseok’s eyes snap up, and the man (that is, if he is a man) stares back, eyes bored. “Answer me this one question, and I’ll get out of your forest. I won’t even come back.”

The man doesn’t say anything so he continues, “How did you get up there?”

At this, the man seems to become flustered, looking side to side and rubbing at his neck. “Does it matter? I mean, I could have climbed, or I could have flew, or someone could have thrown me here—“

But the prince didn’t hear anything other than his second statement. _He flew up there, Hoseok. This forest fairy is gonna get you lost in this damn maze of a forest and curse your land and ruin your crops, your people, then your kingdom. All because you doubted how long he’s been here._

When the fairy starts giggling, Hoseok realises he just said his entire monologue out loud. The prince flushes down to his neck, letting go of his sword at once. 

Hoseok was just about to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, maybe eat some dirt if the situation called for it, but stops himself just short. 

Fairytales aren’t real.

Hoseok looks up at the fairy(?)—still giggling and swinging upon his branch like it’s second nature, still looking as ethereal as the fairies he’d seen in the books he’d read as a child— and doubts himself. 

Are fairytales real? 

“I can hear you thinking from up here.” The man-slash-fairy says, and the smile he gives him is just as blinding as the sun behind him. 

As it is, Hoseok is really weak against pretty people. So no one can hold it against him when he just dazedly blurts out: “Are you even real?”

The man-and-or-fairy bursts out laughing again, and though it isn’t graceful (far from it really, especially with how the man-fairy seems to be failing at catching his breath), it sounds like freedom. 

Hoseok is about 87% certain the fairy-man is a creature of mythical descent, choosing to show himself by accident, but seems to find enough entertainment at the prince’s unadulterated amazement towards him. 

The fairy starts to stand, suddenly; the last of his giggles fading away much like his earlier, and looks like he’s getting ready to fly away, but Hoseok just has to ask: “What are you doing?” 

“I’ll prove to you just how real I really am.” The fairy holds unto the trunk for support, bending his knees. “Get ready, I’m gonna jump, and you’re gonna catch me, alright?”

Hoseok barely has any time to even ask _what?_ before the fairy is jumping courageously from the high branch, letting out a shrill shout as he falls. 

_Isn’t he supposed to be flying?!_ Hoseok throws himself forward to catch the fairy (man?), panicking slightly. He grunts when he falls right into his arms, internally letting out a sigh of relief. But the force of the fall makes Hoseok land on his butt, still having the very solid man gathered in his arms. 

The man may not be a fairy, but the warmth he exudes feels just like basking in the warm morning sun, and when he smiles, it’s like the flowers have bloomed. 

Hoseok looks at the man, like really _looks_ at him, finding him just as beautiful, if not more, than when he looked like a mythical being up there. 

Down here, he looks soft, fragile and innocent. His big eyes look up at him wonder, peach lips parted slightly as he exhales a long breath. He licks across them, a cute pink tongue poking out for a second, but Hoseok can’t help but follow the movement. 

His lips part, then turns into a devilish smirk. “Strong chest and strong arms. Mm, I approve.” He hums, hands gliding across his chest before he stands up from his hold. 

Ignoring his last statement, Hoseok breathes out: “You’re real.”

The man dusts off his pants before looking at Hoseok, who’s still sitting on the ground. He raises an infuriatingly handsome yet sassy eyebrow. “I’m also Hyungwon.” He introduces, offering him a hand. 

_Hyungwon, Hyungwon, Hyungwon..._ Hoseok chants in his mind as he takes the offered hand. _Where have I heard that name before?_

“ _Prince_ Chae Hyungwon, actually.” He adds, bowing in greeting when Hoseok is standing properly. Hoseok blinks.

“But you can call me princess, as you are Prince Hoseok of the Shin Kingdom.” The man— Hyungwon— purrs as he faces him. 

Flirting had always been Hoseok’s forte, and the countless men and women from his kingdom can attest to that. But this man— _this prince_ — with his small, smug smile playing at his lips, looking impossibly plush and kissable; his soft hair swaying with the breeze, the sun hiding behind him, casting an ethereal glow. He looks like the very definition of a prince, and it’s doing very bad things to Hoseok’s heart.

“Uh, it’s a pleasure to meet you?” The queen always said to observe proper royal etiquette at all times, but Hyungwon really throws him off his game. 

The taller prince seems to like it just fine though, eyes twinkling as his eyebrows raise, impressed. “And a gentleman, as well. You really are the whole package aren’t you?”

“I do hope it pleases you.” Hoseok grins, feeling accomplished and preening internally when Hyungwon giggles, a hand coming up to cover his obvious smile. 

Hoseok has to keep the conversation flowing, he _wants_ it to. What can he say, the prince has a nice voice. “If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you get up there, your royal highness?” 

“Oh, you don’t need to know about that…” Hyungwon trails off, just in time to see two men —one tiny and the other a kicked puppy— both wearing the same emblem as Hyungwon and matching worried expressions, running towards them carrying a long ladder. Hyungwon hurriedly shooes them off.

He looks off into the distance, looking almost sad. “I have to go, now. I’ve been away from the kingdom for too long.” 

Oh. 

To say the least, Hoseok feels let down, he thought this was the start of a beautiful, budding romance. But he also can’t help but wonder how long the prince has been up in that tree.

Then Hyungwon pauses, deep in thought, and Hoseok can see the exact moment an idea planted itself in his mind, smile widening as he faces him again. “But, if you’re that curious, maybe we can discuss it over a cup of tea the next time we meet.”

“The next time we meet?” Hoseok asks, tone blatantly hopeful.

“Next time. Don’t worry, we’ll be seeing each other very soon.” Hyungwon nods reassuringly at him, before turning around and starting to walk away. He waves without looking back, confidently striding towards the other direction. 

Hoseok almost hates to see him go, and Hyungwon seems to feel this, feet stopping to turn halfway to him, making a complete 360 from his previous poise by looking uncertain and bashful. “And uh, by soon, I mean tomorrow.” 

Then he turns back around, walking as if he hadn’t stopped.

Hoseok would have thought their meeting ended abruptly, but he can’t help but smile when he sees the taller prince’s ears flushed a bright pink. 

Laughing silently, Hoseok also turns back and walks to the direction of his camp, already looking forward to seeing the fairy-turned-prince one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, kihyuk is that tiny and kicked puppy
> 
> also i have twt!!! its @dearchaes


End file.
